1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dolly attachments and more particularly pertains to a new chair truck table accessory for allowing erected folding leg tables to be moved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dolly attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, dolly attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dolly attachments include U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,695 to Pakowsky; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,118 to Schrader; U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,080 to Thorndike et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,718 to Voegele; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,197 to Simic; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,197 to Loughlin.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new chair truck table accessory of the present invention.
The these respects, the chair truck table accessory according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing erected folding leg tables to be moved.